Mystery Cart
The Mystery Cart is a golf cart used to get around by the staff of the Mystery Shack. It is also used on tours, using attachable cars to take tourists some further distances. History Season 1 The Mystery Cart's first appearance is in "Tourist Trapped," when it is being driven by Soos while Dipper is narrating on how he and Mabel first came to Gravity Falls, Oregon. Later in the episode, when Dipper believes that Mabel's boyfriend Norman is a zombie, who actually turns out to be gnomes stacked one over the other, he asks Wendy for the keys to the cart so he can save Mabel. After Dipper rescues Mabel, they run to the Mystery Cart and drive away. Soon after, the gnomes begin to chase after Dipper and Mabel. They launch several gnomes at the Mystery Cart, Dipper and Mabel then have no choice to fight off the gnomes one by one. Most notably is when Dipper bashes Shmebulock on the Mystery Cart's horn three times, and when another gnome lands on Dipper's face, Mabel punches the gnome several times to get it to release. After they get the gnomes off of the cart the Giant gnome monster picks up a tree and throws it into the middle of the road, causing the Mystery Cart to slide under the tree, and eventually flip on its side in front of the Mystery Shack. In "Headhunters," "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel," "The Inconveniencing," "Fight Fighters," and "Little Dipper," the Mystery Cart is seen parked next to the Shack. Later, in "The Time Traveler's Pig," when Dipper and Mabel travel back in time to the events of "Tourist Trapped," the Mystery Cart is seen when they were confronting the giant gnome monster. Later in "Bottomless Pit!," Stan uses the Mystery Cart to introduce the bottomless pit to Dipper, Mabel, and Soos. It is seen again in "The Deep End," where Mabel drives it several times for her nighttime meetings with Mermando at the Gravity Falls Pool. Later in the episode, she uses it to help Mermando escape the pool, which results in a chase sequence that ends with the golf cart being thrown and landing sideways. The Mystery Cart makes another appearance in "Land Before Swine," where Stan uses it to accommodate a larger group of tourists for his tour of the Mystery Shack grounds. In "Dreamscaperers," the Mystery Cart is seen floating next to the Shack in Stan's mindscape. Shorts In "Mabel's Guide to Color," Soos is seen driving it. In "Fixin' It with Soos: Golf Cart," Soos fixes the golf cart after Dipper and Wendy crash it into the Stanmobile. In "Mabel's Scrapbook: Petting Zoo," Mabel recounts past stories as she flips through her scrapbook. One of the pages has pictures from "Tourist Trapped," including Mabel and Dipper facing off with the gnomes as they crawled out of the turned over golf cart. Season 2 In "Scary-oke," the Mystery Cart is knocked over and chewed upon by the Undead. In "The Golf War," "Little Gift Shop of Horrors," and "The Stanchurian Candidate" it is parked outside of the Mystery Shack. In "The Love God," it is seen behind Stan as he puts a rainbow wig on a gorilla statue. In "The Stanchurian Candidate," it is once again seen parked outside the Mystery Shack. Appearance The Mystery Cart bears a resemblance to a real-life golf cart. It has a white paint job, a big red question mark painted between the headlights on the front, red and gold flags hanging from the roof, a small red flag on the back, two brown seats and a salmon-colored roof with a speaker on the front. It occasionally shifts from white to red in different episodes. It also has a bumper sticker on the side. Sightings Trivia thumb|From the original pilot. *The unaired pilot's Mystery Cart has "Mystery Tours" painted on it in red letters. *In some episodes of the series, the Mystery Cart is parked near the Mystery Shack and shown red instead of white. *Wendy broke the Mystery Cart when she was doing donuts in the parking lot.PinesQuest *When seen from wide shots of the Mystery Shack, the cart is often miscolored. ru:Гольф-мобиль pl:Tajemniczy Meleks Category:Season 1 objects Category:Shorts objects Category:Season 2 objects Category:Recurring objects Category:Games objects Category:Technology Category:Vehicles